buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Pour toujours
Pour toujours est le dix-septième épisode de la saison 5 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Buffy et Dawn s'apprêtent à enterrer leur mère et lui choisissent un cercueil. Spike arrive devant la maison des Summers avec un bouquet de fleurs et rencontre Willow et Alex. Alex accuse le vampire de vouloir profiter de la situation alors que Spike, rendu furieux par cette accusation, prétend vouloir simplement rendre hommage à Joyce. Spike s'en va en jetant le bouquet par terre et Willow s'aperçoit que les fleurs n'étaient pas accompagnées d'une carte et que Spike disait donc la vérité. Le lendemain ont lieu les funérailles de Joyce et Dawn décide ensuite de dormir chez Willow et Tara. Buffy reste devant la tombe toute la journée, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Angel qui vient la réconforter. Dawn demande aux deux sorcières de l'aider à ressusciter sa mère mais elles refusent, essayant de lui expliquer que la magie ne peut intervenir dans le cas d'une personne morte de causes non-magiques. Néanmoins, Willow attire l'attention de Dawn sur un livre de magie noire. Ben, de son côté, laisse échapper un commentaire au sujet de la Clé qui fait comprendre à un suppôt de Gloria que la Clé est un être humain. Il poignarde alors le serviteur de Gloria mais celui-ci survit à sa blessure et va informer Gloria de ce fait. Dawn part à la boutique de magie et vole d'autres livres de magie noire. Alors qu'elle est au cimetière pour collecter des ingrédients, elle est surprise par Spike qui lui offre de l'aider. Tous les deux vont voir un démon nommé Doc qui leur donne la liste des autres ingrédients nécessaires à une résurrection ainsi qu'une formule de sort et le moyen de l'annuler au cas où le rituel ne se passerait pas comme prévu (déchirer la photo de Joyce). Spike aide Dawn à réunir les ingrédients. Tara s'aperçoit qu'un livre de magie est manquant et prévient Buffy de ses soupçons au sujet des intentions de Dawn. Buffy surprend Dawn au moment où celle-ci achève le rituel. Toutes les deux se disputent, Buffy finissant par toucher Dawn par ses arguments au moment où l'on frappe à la porte. Buffy, prise d'un soudain espoir, va ouvrir mais Dawn déchire alors la photo de Joyce et Buffy s'écroule en larmes en voyant qu'il n'y a personne. Dawn vient la rejoindre pour qu'elles se consolent mutuellement dans leur peine commune. Apparitions Personnages *Doc *Murk *Osiris (mentionné) *Anthony Harris (mentionné) *Jessica Harris (mentionnée) *Sheila Rosenberg (mentionnée) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Sorcière Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Démon Ghora Lieux *Sunnydale **Maple Court ***Le Magic Box **Manoir de Gloria **Maison des Harris (mentionnée) **Appartement de Doc **Maison des Summers **Bâtiment Stevenson **Maison des Rosenberg (mentionnée) **Appartement de Rupert Giles **Appartement d'Alexander Harris *Espagne (mentionné) Armes et Objets *Cercueil *Peluches *"Witchcraft" *"Bynum's History of Witchcraft" *Œuf du Démon Ghora Sortilèges et Rituels *Sort de Résurrection *Résurrection Morts *Deux œufs de Ghora, brisés par Dawn (accidentellement, un autre pour la résurrection de Joyce) *Démon Ghora a été tué avec une hache par Spike *Joyce (sous forme zombie), dissipée par Dawn Le Saviez-vous ? *Martin Noxon, scénariste et directrice de l’épisode a dit que l’idée que Dawn veuille ressusciter sa mère vient du fait qu’elle n’arrive pas à surmonter le deuil et qu’elle habite dans un monde où la magie existe. Elle dit « Si vous habitiez à Sunnydale et qu’un de vos êtres chers venait à mourir, vous voudriez absolument appeler les forces des ténèbres pour la ressusciter ». *Kristine Sutherland n’a pas joué l’ombre de Joyce à la fin de l’épisode, après que Dawn l’ait ressuscité. *L’épisode est centré sur Dawn. Chronologie *Les évènements du jeu Chaos Bleeds se déroules quelques temps après cet épisode. *C’est le seul épisode de la série où Buffy n’a aucune scène d’action. *C’est la première apparition d’Angel à Sunnydale depuis l’épisode 20 de la saison 4 Facteur Yoko. Il reviendra dans l’avant dernier épisode de la série, La Fin des temps, partie 1. *C’est la dernière fois que l’appartement de Giles. *Le Père de Buffy, Hank, est mentionné dans cet épisode. On l’a vu pour la dernière fois dans le premier épisode de la saison 2 La Métamorphose de Buffy. *Dans le sixième épisode de la saison 3 Effet chocolat, alors que Giles et Joyce avaient retrouvé leur jeunesse, ils trainèrent chez Giles en écoutant la chanson « Tales of Brave Ulysses » du groupe Cream. Dans cet épisode, après les funérailles, Giles écoute à nouveau cette musique en souvenir de Joyce. *Spike dit que Joyce « avait toujours une bière pour moi. Et elle ne m’a jamais traité comme un monstre. » En effet, on a pu les voir se rapprocher dans les épisodes Amours contrariés et La Déclaration. *Buffy mentionne qu’avant que Joyce n’aille en chirurgie, elles avaient parlé des choix funéraires. Cette discussion n’a jamais été montré à l’écran. *Cet épisode se concentre sur les conséquences de la mort de Joyce. *Pendant son sortilège de résurrection, Dawn fait appel à Osiris. Dans le deuxième épisode de la saison 6, Chaos, partie 2, Willow invoque Osiris pour ressusciter Buffy et elle essayera de sauver Tara en appelant une nouvelle fois Osiris dans Les Foudres de la vengeance. *C’est le troisième épisode à montrer que Willow utilise la magie à mauvaise escient (elle encourage Dawn à ressusciter sa mère) et cela deviendra récurrent dans la saison 6. La première fois était son sortilège pour que tout ce qu’il dise se réalise dans l'épisode Le Mariage de Buffy et l’autre était dans l’épisode Triangle où elle a volé des ingrédients de la boutique pour son sortilège. *C’est le premier épisode a montrer Dawn en train de voler. Cela deviendra récurrent par la suite de la série. Musiques *Splendid – « Tomorrow We'll Wake » *Cream – « Tales of Brave Ulysses » *Peter and the Wolf – « Peter's Theme » Citations Buffy : Je n'arrête pas de penser au jour où je l'ai trouvé.. ah, si j'étais arrivée ne serais ce que dix minutes avant. Angel : Ils ont dit que ça n'aurait fait le moindre différence. Buffy : Ils ont dit que ça n'aurait probablement pas fait la moindre différence. Le mot exacte qu'ils ont utilisé, c'est probablement. Ça, je l'ai gardé pour moi. Dawn : Non, Buffy ! Tu évites d'être avec moi ! Buffy : Ce n'est pas vrai! Je, je t'ai dis que j'étais forcée d'agir parce que dès que je m'arrêtais, je réalisais qu'elle était morte. J'essaye ! Dawn ! Tu dois me croire ! J'essaye de tout maîtriser mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Maman savait toujours ! Dawn : Et alors ? Personne ne t'oblige à remplacer maman. Buffy : Qui d'autre que moi peut la remplacer ? Hein Dawn ? Tu as réfléchie un peu à ça ? Qui est-ce que va tout prendre en charge ? Qui est-ce qui va s'occuper de nous ? en:Forever nl:Forever de:Gefährlicher Zauber Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 5